Vehicle transmissions generally include one or more clutches for performing various functions. A clutch generally uses friction to rotatably couple two different elements, for example, rotatably coupling an input shaft to an output shaft. The clutches in the vehicle are engaged in accordance with vehicle speed and engine load conditions so that the transmission is upshifted to successively lower numerical gear ratios as the speed of the vehicle is increased, and downshifted to successively higher numerical gear ratios as the speed of the vehicle is decreased.